


Nothing to Worry About

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise tends to overreact on trivial things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Worry About

Kise hummed, blissfully ignoring the looks the women gave him as he walked through the busy streets. His manager had let him off early that day, having done a good job lately.

Of course! He didn’t want to do things half-done. To be the person whom Kuroko could be proud of, that was his goal.

Speaking of which, his lover would be at home around this time, possibly in a frilly pink apron while preparing for dinner.

Covering his red and love-stricken (idiotic in Kuroko’s terms) face with his hands, Kise told himself not to get too excited with his imagination. Despite that, his inner mind theater continued to run wild, enough to cause him a nosebleed.

He couldn’t help it. His Kurokocchi was so cute!

So when he got home, he nearly slammed the door open in excitement. “I’m home!”

Much to his disappointment, no boyfriend greeted him; only the voices coming from the television did. He had been worked up for nothing but it was his fault to begin with. Kuroko must have been immersed in whatever he was watching to not notice him.

A terrifying thought crossed his mind.  _Is the television more important to Kurokocchi?!_

As he proceeded to sulk in the corner, something caught his attention. The voices seemed familiar. Too familiar.

Realization sunk in, making him sprint towards the living room. And alas there he saw Kuroko, comfortably sitting on the couch while watching a drama—not just any drama though—the drama where Kise was starring in. And the current scene was something he didn’t want his boyfriend to see: kissing a girl on screen.

With a scream, he ran and snatched the remote control, rolling on the floor like a trained stuntman. He stick out his hand with the remote and clicked the power button, the television finally turned off. Though successful, it was too late. Kuroko had seen it all.

_He probably thinks that I’m cheating on him!_

Nervously looking over his lover, Kise stuttered. “A-Ah, Kurokocchi…”

“Kise-kun.”

Kise flinched, instinctively closing his eyes to prepare for the worst.  _Is Kurokocchi going to murder him?!_

“Why did you turn it off? I’m just getting to the best part.”

“Eh?” Kise blinked at Kuroko, surprise and confusion written on his face. “You’re not angry?”

“Why would you think that?” Kuroko asked, keeping an apathetic face as usual.

Kise, on the other hand, had his handsome face contorted into a horrified one. Still on the floor, he crawled closer to Kuroko. “Because I’m kissing another person other than you! Even if it’s for work, isn’t that cheating?!”

“Are you an idiot?” Kuroko said, flat out.

“So mean! I’m just worried,” Kise whined, tears started to fall. “I don’t want you to think that I’m being unfaithful. Because you’re my most important person!”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Eh?”

“You love me, and I love you just the same.“ Kuroko leaned forward, pressing his lips gently on the blonde’s forehead. Then a rare yet beautiful smile graced his face. “So there’s nothing to worry about.”

Kise steamed up before slumping in defeat.

Was it even possible to fall even harder for this person?


End file.
